


One Plus Two Makes Three

by Llamacorn413



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamacorn413/pseuds/Llamacorn413
Summary: P2 and S1 are severaly punished for learning how to use their magic. They give their souls up for another chance at a happy ending, with a new result. Gaster has to choose what to do with this new being. No... he doesnt really have a choice here.
Kudos: 5





	One Plus Two Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> The first part has the most painful stuff, skip it if you dont want to handle that. The rest is less painful.

Gaster's demonstration of blue magic left extensive damage on P-2. His jaw was held together by the smallest fragments of bone. One arm was cracked all the way down, and the other was laying on the floor. His eye sockets were half lidded as he drifted his gaze to the one holding him up. The emotionless face he had hoped would change. Not like this.

"Heal whatever you can, i'll fix him when you're done with what little you can do. I hope you remember this lesson."

S-1 collapsed to the ground and sobbed. Unable to face what he had just seen. Gaster walked into the next room. His brother couldn't even make a sound, he knew his brother was lying on the ground, in so much pain. What could he do, he thought to himself. He couldn't heal that well. He doubted anything he could muster would make a difference.

P-2 closed his eyes while he silently wept. Everything hurt. He felt as if Gaster put a nail through his soul. Still, still he believed Gaster could change, but now he knew the change wouldn't be with him or his brother. Gaster would keep tormenting them, and doing bad. Instead, he thought of another way to help him change.

Hours had past, though they felt like years. Gaster healed him enough to stumble around, and talk, minimally. 

"You're both too fragile. Tomorrow I will heal you, then if you're well enough, we can proceed with the standard tests. See you tomorrow."

That would be the last thing he would ever say to the brothers.

The lights went off. S-1 sat on the floor, leaning back on the bench. Eye sockets empty, but flowing with tears. P-2 turned his aching skull in his brother's direction.

"BROTHER. I N-NEED TO TALK TO YOU."

S-1 sat still, but replied anyhow.

"Yeah?"

"I NEED YOUR HELP ON S-SOMETHING."

"What is it?"

There was a pause as he contemplated his answer. His brother wouldn't like this.

"I THINK GASTER, CAN S-STILL CHANGE. BUT HE NEEDS OUR H-HELP MORE THAN EVER."

He already knew his brother despised the idea of helping their tormenter.

"HELP ME DIE."

S-1 spun around like a top to face him. His eyes were small, but visible. He folded his arms and rested his skull between them.

"What? No! You can't leave me-"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU ALONE, BROTHER. I’M LEAVING HERE, WITH YOU. I WANT YOU TO KILL US BOTH."

S-1 paused. His body rattled a bit from his shaking. Closing his eyes, he asked two questions.

"Why, do you want to die? How would this help him?"

"I THINK, IF WE C-CAN LEAVE SOMETHING, SOMETHING ELSE, M-MAYBE HE'LL BE NICER. HE MADE US S-SOMEHOW."

Opening his eyes slightly, the small skeleton glared at the bench. Memories of the tests on his brother, the loss of one eye, and leaving it to another skeleton like them?

"He would just use it. Like how he uses us."

"I DON'T THINK SO. HE SAID WE ARE THINGS, BUT IF WE MADE SOMETHING, IT WOULD BE SOMEONE ELSE. HE WOULDN'T HURT A PERSON. I-I THINK WE CAN DO IT."

"...we'll die. Won't we."

P-2 lifted his only good arm, it shook as he moved it to rest on his brother's hand. It ached and felt bruised.

"TOGETHER THOUGH. SO WE WON'T BE ALONE. AND NEITHER WILL HE."

S-1's face became softer. Tears still trickled down, but he was sedated. 

"Ok. How much health do you have?"

"FIVE."

He summoned six bones. He started glowing his eye. His brother followed suit.

"I LOVE YOU BROTHER."

"I love you too."

Swiftly P-2 felt the force of four bones penetrating his body. Screaming left his skull and the lab was filled with his voice. S-1 quickly shot his brother, then himself with his bones. There was a gasp leaving him as everything began to fade away. The last thing in his skull, was the intense wish to be together, with his brother.

As they faded, a piece of their souls detached and flew around each other in the air. Swirling around one another, giving off the glow of a dying flashlight. When they came together, there was a bright light of purple magic. It swirled around, holding the souls together like a cocoon. Bones began to form around the soul. First the ribs, then the start of the limbs. A spine was next, then hands, feet, and lastly a skull. Only a moment did it stay in the air, then it rested on the remains of the brothers dust and clothes on the floor. 

As it slept, a few inches away were two plates. S-1, and P-2.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was morning. Leaning on the newly built railing, Gaster let out a puff of smoke. Alone, he wondered what this meant for the brothers. S-1 didn't heal P-2, and his own healing magic was slowly being as effective as S-1. Expected, he reasoned. Dousing his cigarette, he tugged on his lab coat and headed for the depths of the lab. 

Before turning on the lights, he decided to look over the night's footage. Distant crying makes him groan. P-2 must be awake. Not caring about what they were doing now, he set it back to just before he left. 

P-2 was oddly quiet in the footage. Normally he loved trying to convince his brother of things. Then he turned, and started talking to his brother. They...wait. What? His left hand turned up the volume on the footage. Dead, no a suicide pact? S-1 panicking...no wait...no no no!! 

They...

They...

They were gone.

There was a baby skeleton, one skeleton waiting, crying in their cell. He rushed away from the computer, thundering down the hall. It got louder and louder, his thoughts were more and more scattered. They made a child, they were his test subjects. Now all his research was...was...

He skidded to a halt a few feet from the lazers. There, squirming and screaming, was a baby skeleton. Slowly, he approached the cell. Scanning his hand, leaving the cell open. S-1 would've made a jab at his expense. P-2 would've tried to get him to be nice. This... thing this... monster this... baby would cry and scream.

He lifted it with his magic, and its wailing only increased three fold it seemed. Almost grasping it, he cradled the naked thing in his arms. Its crying didn't stop, but it quieted considerably. Its skull was round at the top. Its jaw was small, cup like but not fused to the top. 

He shook his head, can't get attached, he reminded himself. Looking down at the bench, there was the glint of the handplates, laying in the dust. 

No other choice for now.

He carried the baby to the kitchen, to feed the crying thing

~~~~~~~~~~

Baby food wasn't very accessible from the lab. Not enough ingredients, not a big kitchen, this was a place of science, not chiefs. Gaster sighed as the infant thing nawed on his coat sleeve. Its tiny mouth full of a, probably unwashed lab coat. 

The scientist leaned back onto the chair he rested on. It gave a small creak from the weight, but it was durable. As the baby began grasping out its tiny arms, Gaster almost forcefully grabbed them. "No, for last I will not give you…"

...

He gave the tiny thing, a finger to grasp. It was different from the brothers, it would survive in the tank, but it wouldn't react well to the loss of physical contact. It would freak out over magic, though a tank would silence it, it would never calm down suspended in a container.

Though, he could try to raise it as a subject, from now until it was five...

No.

No he couldn't.

It would grow up knowing him.

Caring for him.

Acting like a baby, like a child.

It was too small and fragile to try and get a piece of bone to study. It's tiny bones would break, and he could never fix it, it can't fix that.

There was no way for him to speed up the aging process, no way to skip it to an older age. 

Unless he came up with a better idea. 

His phone rang. It buzzed on the table beside him. He picked up the black phone. Asgore invited him to dinner. Just below his wrist, the baby kept chewing.

What to eat…

~~~~~~~~~~

Asgore and Alphys found me asleep in the Lab. The baby had started to cry again. The King was taken by her, it seems. He loves children. Alphys was shocked and worried about holding her. At least she didn't ask any questions.

I didn't expect the child to enjoy the presence of my assistant. She likes watching anime with her, most likely for the abundance of colors. It's too young to understand anything. Sometimes she babbles, I have to leave the room.

I didn't want them to babble, I didn't want them to act like children.

It seems life wants to punish me. That's fine. I made my choice, but they made theirs.

I have yet to name her. Until her font is more, pronounced, she will remain nameless. 

Asgore visits quite often. Bringing toys and games for her to play with. I recognise them as his children's old toys. She likes making piles, when not trying to put things into her tiny mouth. Shape things in a pile, monster things in a pile. Fluffy things she crawls all over.

She must have S-1's intelligence. Fitting, as her skull is similar to his.

When Asgore plays with her, he makes the most goofy faces i've ever seen him make. She squeals and bounces every time. 

I think I'm growing attached as well as tired. She is exhausting. I have to remember not to use my magic on her, as it frightens her greatly. When she wakes up, she will wail and wail until taken out of her crib, fed, and put into her playpen. That's all I remember, anyway. 

I see the brothers in her. How she looks mostly, and crawls around. At times I want to call her by the same titles.

Asgore must never know where she came from. I put the dust and handplates in a box, and hid it away. They will not be found, not that they ever were found.

~~~~~~~~~~

Asgore was watching the child. It was a toddler now. Fitting, as it would toddle around the room. It would grab a doll or teething toy, and start to throw it on another one.

The King rested in his cream armchair. On his lap was cloth and some stuffing. A thin piece of metal was held dainty in his hands. It went in and out, in and out, through the cloth. Bringing them together. 

He was making a small skeleton doll for the child. This was his second attempt at making one like this. Though, after making the other dolls, this was less difficult. His concentration on not dropping the needle. He lost three and stepped on one already. Thankfully the child hadn't found any. Though hearing him roar in pain did scare her. Gaster did have to comfort her for a few hours afterwards. Now he knows to vacuum after he loses a needle.

There was a tugging on his pant leg. He stuck the needle into the side of the doll, and placed his work on the table beside him. "What is it, little one?" The tiny skeleton raised her arms at him, a clear wanting of 'up.' A little winged doll was in her hands. He bent over and picked her up, setting her on his lap.

The child started shaking its doll and looking at him. As he watched her play with her toy, he pondered where the mother was. Gaster never spoke of anyone, regularly avoided the question. Where was she? Had she passed on after having the child? The king wished his friend would tell him.

A few minutes passed, she started to rub her eyes. Seemed the doll was used less as a maraka the more tired she got. "Alright, nap time." He carried the child in his arms, and brought her to a spare room. There was a lavender crib with tulip-print covers and a small, tan pillow. He rested her softly in the crib. She was already in pink footie pj's. She fell asleep grasping her doll. 

As he left the room, he couldn't help asking himself over and over, where she came from. Maybe one day he would find out, he hoped.

~~~~~~~~~~

Loud grumbling came from the 8-year-old child. Even at this age, the child had to wear footie pj's all the time. As a rambunctious, curious, and touchy child, Bubblegum needed some padding. It's true skeletons are more hardy than they look, with nothing else to protect them, it's not unreasonable their parents would prefer they wear padded clothing. 

"I don't like this outfit. Its dumb," Bubblegum declared to her father. Gaster slid the pj over her right arm. "You are a disaster-prone child with little regard for rules. Pajamas should be the least of your problems." She pouted and whined to her father, "But i'm normally FINE though! I got hurt one time!!" "This is not debatable," he replied sternly. Fitting on the other sleeve. "You can't disobey me just because you don't like something I tell you to do." The skeleton gave his child her current, favorite dress to wear over the yellow pj's. A dark blue, fluffy, puffy, princess dress.

"There. Now you can go play. Stay in the room," he started to get up, "and don't leave without asking first," he towered over her small body, "and no snacks for another hour." None of this helped her temper. She stomped over to her crayons and scribbled over monsters devouring him. When her crayons broke she grabbed a nearby pillow and beat down her paper and crayons. The papers scattered around her as the crayons went skittering across the room. 

Gaster ignored her unnecessary tantrum. Instead, he was busy studying the properties of human souls. Writing down its physical attributes and other notes. A good three pages later, he realized there was no noise from the other end of the room. The child's shoes were peeking out from behind the couch. He rationalized that her tantrum drained her, and subsequently left her tired. Sleeping behind the couch though, new napping area.

Putting down his notepad, the skeleton walked over to see his daughter's newest drawings. The pictures were just giant, gaping holes with sharp teeth, and his crudely drawn skull in there. It was crinkled and torn down the left side. There was another drawing, of several skulls. She was trying to draw herself again it seemed. Two skulls caught his eyes.

Don't forget.

The last drawing he looked at, was of Bubblegum surrounded by red flowers. They were placed in his cluttered drawer of her art. He would let her pin them up later. Right now, he needed to work.

~~~~~~~~~~

Doing math isn't hard, numbers and equations came naturally to the science-raised skeleton. What IS hard, is staying focused on a problem so easy she didn't even need her calculator for it. Instead she found a fascination for her father's lab coat. It was old, and turning grey. 

While her father worked on additions to the Core, she thought about other things that were the color of a lab coat. Flour, for baking. Chalk, made out of bones or probably dust which was worse. Dust...yeah. She reasoned it was the color of dust. Being a scientist in an underground which meant he was a doctor on the side...not everyone made it out of the lab in one piece. She missed the dogs.

"Dad," she inquired, "What would happen if you washed the dust off your lab coat?" This made him look up at her with a tired expression. She dropped her pen on the table. "Monster dust, it's like," she made a ball shape with her hands, then threw the invisible ball into the air, "LIVES on whatever object it's on. What happens if you wash it off?" Her exaggerated shrugging did little to change his expression. She continued with her questions. "If i dropped a dust-covered snow globe in the river, where would the dust live? The water? The snowglobe?"

He reapplied the tape holding his glasses in place before answering. "These are not things to be concerned over. It's unlikely any monster would do that." She folded her arms and laid her head on top of them. "What WOULD happen though? Don't you know that much?" The scientist picked up his pencil and continued sketching. "The water would dissolve the dust, making it disappear. No monster, no dust. No anything." This seemed to appease the child, and she stopped asking uncomfortable questions.

After some reading, Bubblegum pondered over its own clothing. Now 12, she could better choose her own clothing. She didn't enjoy wearing light colors. Preferring darker clothes in case of scrapes, or other things. Yellow was always her exception to the rule, though that made her think. Her Dad, Alphys, and other scientists and healers wore white or grey outfits. Monster dust is the same color. They could have hundreds upon hundreds of monster dust on them. Worse yet, no one would ever know.

She decided she didn't like lab coats. She didn't want to be a scientist.

~~~~~~~~~~

Snowdin was cold, blank, while the houses in Snowdin were full to Bubblegum's eye sockets. The array of colors from the lights and monsters always made her smile. The Christmas lights making a rainbow trail across homes. A tree perpetually covered in circular ornaments. Red and yellow garlands draped over the tree. It wasn't even Christmas yet, but she loved it nonetheless.

As the child looked out the window, her father was having a lengthy phone call with, presumably, King Asgore. The talk was more of background noise to her. It was boring adult stuff that her Dad didn't like her to hear. Thinking of her Dad, she suddenly remembered something she wanted to show him. Dashing away from the window, she raced up the stairs swiftly on all fours, as she saw the dogs do when she was tiny, and burst into her room.

Gaster was a little confused as to why Gum had sprinted away so quickly, the thundering of her footsteps and sounds of things crashing around wasn't helping. Instead of investigating, he continued to chat with the King of the research on human souls. Talking a particular interest in human DETERMINATION. 

Meanwhile, Bubblegum, after throwing her clothes and books around, had found what she was looking for. With it in hand, she nearly exploded out of her room and raced down the steps, slammed into the door, and sprintied to her dad. Her white pupils were lit up in a light-purple hue. She tugged on his arm and called for his attention. "Daddy Daddy!! Watch what i can do!" Gaster put his hand on her face and tried to remove her from his arm. "I am on the phone, it would be better for you to wait-no not you, your highness. I was talking to someone else."

The child growled lowly and tugged harder. "But Daaddyyyyy. It's real quick. And it's super awesome!" Gaster put his hand over the receiver, "Whatever it is, can wait until i am done. You need to learn, PATIENCE, child." Said child was not happy. He could talk for hours and hours on the phone, and she wanted his attention now. It was just for a moment! She had been working on her bone magic for months. Finally perfecting her technique of pinning a picture to the walls with her own bones. She used the trees outside for target practice. 

Bubblegum threw the piece of paper down and stomped to the coathanger. Grabbing her orange jacket and went outside to cool off. Gaster shook his head and continued his conversation with the king. 

Bubble stormed off towards a large purple door. This place was far enough away from everyone that she didn't have to worry about getting in trouble for screaming and breaking things. The silence of the trees made her yelling seem even louder. She yelled to the open air about her Dad. How he liked Asgore more than her. It was mainly childish rantings. By the time she was done, Bubblegum Sans was still upset, but felt better after yelling it out. Something glinted in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a bush. Being the curious child she was, Bubblegum inspected the bush. There, she found a camera.

Something, unhappy, sparked inside her. She summoned out a bone, and made quick work of the camera's demise. There was a tree next to the camera. 

She raised her bone in the air, and cut into the tree. Once she was done, she headed back home to await whatever Dad had in store for another one of her outbursts.

There was a lopsided criss-cross gash left on the tree trunk.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bubblegum had taken up the task of taking her legs off and crawling around. The lab is boring and her Dad forgot to bring her stuff to do, again. Why he didn't have a corner of stuff to do, was beyond her. Dragging her bored self across the steel floor did little to help her mood. Though it did make her rattle when she would flop over. 

As she turned a corner, her black sweater caught on a small piece of wood from her father's desk. Giving it a tug, it wouldn't come off, giving a loud sigh, she opted to just take her sweater off. Pulling out her legs from the large sweater pocket, and reattached them. Groaning, she slowly crawled up an ebony chair until she was standing again. 

Hunched forward, she glanced around the perpetually gray room. She spotted a door on the walls. The one to her left went outside, the one in front went to the rooms where other scientists did science stuff she cared very little about, the last one, she didn't know. Her father had that door locked at all times, and forbade her from ever attempting to try. The keypad didn't even have numbers to press randomly.

Deciding this was tedious, she walked forward, still slumped over. Passing a couple of her drawings she taped up. She was paying little attention as she dragged her feet. So, it was a surprise when she swayed her right side into the door frame, instead of hitting it and causing her to cry in momentary pain, instead she phased through it.

There was a noise like an old printer scratching its sounds into her skull. As fast as she neared the noise, everything was silent. Taken aback, she looked around for answers. Everything was frozen. Monsters stood still. An old cat, Pursia, was in midair. Frozen as he was trying to rush to another part of the lab. Alphys was in the middle of taking a sip of water and looking terrified. Like she had just been told to make a speech again. Gaster...Gaster was looking at some old, wrinkled paper.

Bubblegum was shocked. She moved her left hand, it was fine. Her legs too. Infact her whole body could move. She stepped back from the door, having her arm pulled out from the frame. As soon as the last bit of bone exited the door frame, everything went right back to normal. Pursia rushed to Doctor No-Arms. Alphys was drinking water like her life depended on it. Gaster had turned to look at his daughter. She looked surprisingly scared and fidgety. 

Tucking his papers into a folder, he walked over to her, concerned. "What wrong? What did you do? Tell me." She panicked for a moment. Should she tell him… about the door? No, she might get in trouble.

"I don't think we should tell Gaster about this. He wouldn't like it," the concluded to herself.

"I, I got my sweater caught on your desk. I might of torn it. Sorry Dad." He sighed and patted her shoulders. "It's fine. Come. Lets see the damage." He was able to unhook the sweater. There was only a loose string as consequence. "See, Bubblegum? It's fine. If you are so bored, I'll let you play Monster Park on my computer. I saw you downloaded it anyway." She put her sweater back on and nodded. 

The game booted up. A grey troll with yellow horns greeted her enthusiastically on the screen. Gaster left the room, knowing she would be busy with the various puzzles for hours. Bubblegum, however. Thought hard about the door. Everything came to a stand still. She decided to write it down in the Poster Minigame. Writing down the weird experience and putting it on the walls of the games classroom.

Bubblegum wondered what she could do with her new found ability? She glanced at the forbidden door. She now had a chance to see inside it, but that would have to wait. She wanted to befriend the wolf NPC first. To unlock the digging minigame.

Chapter ten

Gaster noticed Bubblegum was poking the door frame. As of late, the child had been wandering to odd places of the Underground, seemingly looking for something. Everytime he asked her why, she wouldn't say a word. Worse yet, she seemed to be getting very fast. One moment, she's lagging behind. He checks a notification on his phone, then suddenly she's right next to him. He didn't even hear her running. "Must be getting old," he mused to himself.

It was late in the day, the pair of them were at home. Aftering sitting for several hours, Gaster got up from his chair, his bones popping as he went. Bubble was pushing hard against the left of the kitchen door frame. "Why is she doing this," he thought, "She is too old for these kinds of antics." Upwards, he saw a jar of marshmallows resting on top of the Tall Bone Cabinet. With his one working eye opened, he lifted the jar and levitated it to himself. Bubble saw this and started making a fuss. 

"Hey!! You said I would levitate it the next time." Her huffy voice somehow startled him. He stopped using his magic, the jar was falling to the ground. Gaster and Gum tried grasping it with their magic. 

Everything froze for Gum.

Her Dad was frozen, the jar was frozen. At first, Bubblegum thought her Dad caught the jar, but she realized she and her Dad had used magic at the same time. Worse yet, one of her fingers fazed through his. She moved her hand, everything was still frozen. Cursing in the depths of her mind, she let go of the jar. Gaster caught it and she stormed to the coat hanger again. Gaster felt like berading her for something, but he didn't know what. 

After an hour of walking and yelling, her thoughts went from her father, to earlier cameras. She remembered the one by the purple door. "The monitors," she explained to herself, "must be all over the underground. I wonder what's recorded on them." She passed by an empty sentry station. "What has it seen? I bet it's seen everything in the lab." She had to pause so as not to fall off the edge of Snowdin, before walking through Waterfall. "The lab, what's in the lab? That one room...i bet i can play there when Monster Kid wants to play hide and seek."

She marched back home. Focused on getting past that door. She would have to wait until Dad brought her there. The Lab door was always looked from the inside.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bubblegum had been scribbling on paper. Trying to draw some kind of map, and messing it up over and over again. Scribble, grunt, slap, scribble, growl, swish, slap, repeat at nauseam. Gaster was trying not to listen, but it was hard as he was having surprising difficulty figuring out how to repair a leaking pipe. The sound was rhythmic, at the very least. 

Asgore walked into the room. Alphys was close behind. Her scaly footsteps sprinting through the hallways. Bubblegum got up to start walking around the room, paper and green crayon in hand. She couldn't figure out what to add to the drawing. Asgore's gruff voice was low as he spoke to his friend, Gaster. "Alphys and I require your assistance. The railings have broke yet again, and the construction manager wants to speak with you." Gaster sighed, putting his important papers into a folder, and pencils in his pocket coat pockets. 

Bubblegum shouted excitedly, nearly falling to the ground and finished her own work. If you didn't know her, she would appear to be scowling, but her sockets were sparkling. She was proud to finish her art, that's all.

Gaster turned towards his daughter. "Bubblegum," he paused as she glanced at him to raise a bone-brow. He pushed up his glasses, "I need you to stay here. It's another meeting." She put her latest creation in a folder of her own and put the crayon in her sweater pocket as she ran to her Dad, forgetting she could've put them down. "Waaaaiiiiit," she whined, "I'm hungry, let me get something to snack on first!" Gaster signed heavily. "Fine, hurry u-" The world froze. 

Bubblegum's elbow was through the door frame. She took two steps, and lost contact with it. The world started up again, her head hurt. Gaster looked at her, puzzled. "I hit a bone on the door, give me a sec." He started to lean over, but her hand was already through the frame again. Sticking closer to the walls this time. She turned around and headed for the locked door. Her hand passed over the scanner. 

The doors worn metal towered over her. Rust began showing at the edges of the frame, and around several bolts. She took note of the door and PRESERVED, she thought hard about all the curse words she knew and ran through the door.

As she went through, she swore she felt something crawling up her spine.

Finally, she made it. It wasn't pleasant. Particles of natural dust and shadows left dangling in the air frightened her. Again, the girl thought of curse words as she walked. Objects seemed even darker then the dark itself. At some point she became aware that time was moving forward again. Losing herself as she went, there was a tall bookshelf of oak that creaked. It hadn’t gotten any brighter as she went, her sockets adjusted to the dark, that's all. Her eye-lights started to glow lilac as she touched the towering bookshelf. There was an old, worn box with a folder on top. She levitated it down to herself. The dusty folder went inside the one she carried, the box was too big for her sweater or pants pockets, so she carried it.

Turning, she made out the shape of a large computer. The image of cameras danced in her head. Before she knew it, Bubblegum was in the computer chair, booting up the computer. The box was placed to the left of the keyboard. Once operational, she realized it needed a password. Easy, it was the equation of the Golden Ratio. It had a picture of that as a screensaver on his other computer at home. He tended to hint himself of the password to other things. It didn't make sense to give hints about how to get on his electronics but she didn't care.

Looking at the clock, April 13th, 4:20pm. She clicked on the Camera icon, it brought up the many cameras in the lab. 12 cameras, it was older times, she thought how cool it was that it matched her age.

Gawking aside, the skeleton had a mission. She wanted to know why her dad never wanted her in here, and why he never went here either. Looking through the footage names, it was dates, with small descriptions, she only watched two. One with her father looking for lost papers, and one with him looking for lost glasses. Typical. 

Then, she noticed a particular theme. On videos of her birthdate, it only read 'Anniversary.' Even on the christmas dates there was more description, plus, it was her birthday. She had the best birthdays… sometimes. She started to watch the footage from the cameras, Gaster always came here on her birthday around the same time. 12:34am, walk in, go to the bookshelf, look at the box, pull out the folder, pull out paper, put it back, but them back, leave. Except last time, he forgot to put it away.

Out of her never ending curiosity, she clicked on her birthdate. At first she was speeding through it, then she saw two skeletons. They looked like the skeletons she drew all the time. Tall, small. Blue, orange. They looked, pained. She watched them being with Gaster, she saw him doing… her soul nearly skipped a beat at the beating.

Her eyes turned a terrified prune color. She had to pause twice. It was a single minute long. Clenching the mouse, she skipped to the time she was born, and watched tearfully at the scene before her.

\-----

Gaster was walking along the hallway as Bubblegum had disappeared. He looked around frantically. He went to the old door with the hand scanner. It was open. He first wanted to close it, but wondered how it opened in the first place. Expecting to catch someone, he looked inside to see nothing, a void of black. He told Asgore he needed to find Bubblegum, King Asgore said he would wait.

The corridor gave him a feeling of unease, as if someone or thing was still roaming the halls, for an exit they couldn't access.

She… looked so much like them. Sometimes, he caught himself trying to call her P-2, or S-1. Then be bombarded with questions about the meaning, he didn't want to think of the reason why, but her birth haunted him. She couldn't know, she would never forgive him. She was still upset about him missing her party for her dolls. It was a Christmas party, she had claimed, but it was dolls. It was frivolous. 

\-----

Bubblegum was crying silent tears as she clutched the box to her chest. Tears streamed past her bony face and ended up in her sweater collar. She was so caught up, she almost didn't realize her father was coming. When she did, there was only moments to cover up her tracks. With one hand she held the box, while she was exiting out of everything with the other. The footsteps were getting closer and her heart was beating so fast she thought it would break in two.

The computer was booting down, she levitated a bone into the air, held onto it, and moved the bone high into the air so she wouldn't be spotted. Thank the Angel for high ceilings. Gaster looked around the room. Feeling around for her soul. Floating out to the corridor, a paper slipped from her folder, and a tear dropped to the floor.

A picture of her, and her father. They didn't look very happy.

~~~~~~~~~~

Bubblegum didn't make it far from the corridor. She couldn't hold onto the bone forever. After levitating it to the ground, she made it disappear and spirited away. Translucent tears still trailing down her face. With both hands freed, she clutched the tattered box and folder closer to her chest. Making sure not to drop anything else, not that she knew anything was dropped.

The child ran to the entrance of the Lab where Alphys stayed. Only stopping when reaching the large screen. Falling to the cold, metal ground. Gasps and sobbing, mixing and fighting one another. Forcing her to cough and cough for some time. Her chest hurt from so many things, and she feared it would never be fixed again. 

How could Gaster do this? 

They couldn't have been much older then her.

Why would anyone do this?

Could… would Gaster do this to her as well?

Once she could breathe again, she felt a horrible aching in her bones from all that running and used magic. Now, there was the danger of Gaster finding out about what she had seen, finding out what she knew, and her finding the sharp end of an attack. 

Looking around, the skeleton realized this was the worst place to be. She could never find a way to break this place. There was the sound of soft footsteps coming closer. Bubblegum gathered her things and looked around frantically. Unable to run, she sweated about what to do with her new things. If she brought them home then Gaster would find them, leaving them at the Lab would be even more obvious.

Alphys entered the room, and was startled to see her there. Sweaty and tearful, Alphys noticed she was clutching something old to her sweater. "H-hey! There you are. You're D… Gaster was looking for you. Why a-are you here?" The skeletal childs eye-light turned a lilac color, as she stared down the assistant doctor. Her voice cracking and low, "How could you not know? You work in this lab. All the time. How..." 

She slowly walked towards Alphys. Head tilted down to look frightening, it seemed to work. Alphys tail tried to curl around her in protection. "How could you not know what he was doing?" Alphys tried to say something, but Bubblegum dropped the folder, held out the box, and took off the lid.

Alphys was shocked. A large mound of dust laid inside. Two rusty metal plates were on top of the horrid pile. Bubblegum's saddened appearance was slowly turning to anger, and rage. Alphys was shocked, "I-i don't understand. Who could've-" Bubblegum cut her off as she shouted, "WHO DO YOU THINK, DOCTOR? WHO ELSE HAS THIS MUCH TO HIDE?" Her voiced turned painfully mocking, "Asgore?" 

Alphys looked at the initials engraved on the metal plates. Color drained from the dinosaur's face as she was struck with the horrible realization. "B-but i don't… how c-could… who were they?" She pulled out the paper Gaster had left on the folder. The drawing of a headless skeleton, a tall skeleton, and a small skeleton. "My parents."

Alphys pulled out her phone, and called Asgore.

~~~~~~~~~~

Alphys phone died just as the King picked up. Now the stuttering monster was left alone with monster dust and a tearful child. Unable to think of an immediate solution, she clutched her phone and stood there. Asgore was in a conference, waiting with a cup of tea as usual. Gaster was… she didn't even know. 

Was there a chance… that Bubblegum made the whole thing up? She always got upset over… no. She wouldn't do this. No one messes with monster dust. Maybe she only thought Gaster had killed them. Some monsters, didn't leave the Lab, after all. Maybe she mistook the situation? Yeah, yeah that makes sense. Bubblegum did jump to conclusions before. Maybe…

Bubblegum had gone on the escalator, and had decided to sit under the only desk up there. Tucking her legs, arms, skull, into her massive black sweater. Replaying those videos over and over in her head. It didn't help to calm her down, it didn't help her understand. There was a chance she didn't understand, but there was a chance that Gaster didn't either.

There was the sound of something sliding towards her. "What is it," her question was dripping with acid. A swishing tail was the first thing she heard, then the vocal response, "It's-just some popato chisps. I f-figured you must be hungry. When you went u-up here, I saw you were low on HP." From the bottom of the sweater, a bony hand reached for the food. Grasping the corner of the bag, and yanking it in. There was rustling sounds, a pop, and munching. 

Bubblegum poked her head out, Alphys gave a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding. "B-bubblegum, what happened? You were gone, then Gaster couldn't find you. How did you get here s-so fast?" Those bony eye sockets were bearly open. No light came from either. "Did you tell Asgore," the child softly questioned. The dino shook her head, "I-i'm afraid not. My phone d-'' Bubblegum glared for a moment, forcing Alphys to change her wording. "I-i mean I wasnt a-able to before my phone lost charge." The child's sockets were empty again.

"Can, you help me g-get Asgore? I know this is important to you, so let's get e-everything ready. Ok?" Her voice was hopeful, as she sweat nervously.

There was a pause.

She nodded slowly.

As the child slowly stood up, Alphys let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. They rode the escalator down. The child held the box tight to her chest. Alphys tried not to think about what was in it.

Gaster had come back, his footsteps bounding through the Lab. A little frantic to find Bubblegum Sans. "Bubblegum! Bubblegum where are you?!" Alphys response was immediate, and got Bubblegum to give an empty-socket glare. When Gaster found them, Bubblegum had put the lid back on the box, and tucked the folder into her sweater. He raced up to his daughter. 

"Where were you? I looked all over the Lab!" He tried shaking her, but she was unresponsive.

Hopeless.

He glanced down at the box she held. It was white. Something ached in his soul. "What, where did you..." Bubblegum grasped it tighter. It couldn't be the same box. It was in the… on the...

...

Bubblegum left his grip. 

"You broke everything."

Gaster was stunned as she ran away.

To the conference room.

~~~~~~~~~~

Gaster was gaining on Bubblegum and she headed for the Conference Room. Woosh. Woosh. She turned the corner, passing a cat doctor who held his head in his hands. Woosh. Woosh. Gaster was right gaining on the child. He could feel the magic gathering in her soul. She was doing something drastic, something dangerous, something that would endanger them both. 

The Conference door was the only one made of wood. The trim was gold with silver-painted handles. Then pulled the handles down, and pulled. Nothing. She pushed. Nothing. She growled and started shaking the door as she tried to force the door open. "OPEN THE DOOR KING ASS-GORE," she screamed at the door. Hearing familiar footsteps, she turned a fast 180º to see Gaster mear steps away from her. His left eye was glowing, as was his hand. Bubblegum glanced back at the door, it was being held shut by Gaster.

Bubblegum gave him the nastiest glare she had ever given. Her sockets were still empty. They hadn't lit up once since leaving Alphys room. "Child," his voice was stern, and unmoving, just like the rest of him. "This is a foolish endeavor. Give me back the box, before i take it back." With his non-magic hand, he reached out towards her, palm down. Her sockets were aimed at that palm.

Her voice dripped venom, "Then what. Let him rot here saying nothing to anyone?" Gaster watched her squint her sockets towards him. Her voice turned mocking and high pitched, "Because you don't want me to? How stupid do you think... how obedient do you think... how could you think..." Those words turned shaky, becoming softer and more soul-wrenching then the last.

The skeleton man stepped towards her, giving a single answer, "They… were to be weapons against humans." Just inches from her bony cheeks. "They… were never meant to be family." 

There was a moment of white in her eyes as she looked at the circle in his hands. 

one blue eye

Gaster touched her cheek.

two orange eyes

She looked to his other palm.

one Gaster eye

Those scars on his face.

one child

She roared and her sockets went huge with purple magic glowing brightly. One hand held the box shut while the other was engulfed of her rage-induced magic. The hand was thrown up into the air as an eruption of bones shot up from the ground and cut Gaster in various places. Making the scar from his mouth to nose-hole much deeper.

Gaster gasped and stumbled back, before he could even fall on his bony-ass she fired more bones at him. Straight at him. They hit his lab coat as they went. His sleeves, the colar, the back. Pinning him to the far wall.

The door was still held shut.

Her voice shot across the hall and echoed painfully through the halls. 

"THEY WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE FAMILY?" Bones came from a 45º angle, hitting his rib cage.

"WHERE THEY NEVER MEANT TO BE MADE ETHER?" She was storming towards him, her hand outstretched like the claws. 

"WERE YOU NEVER TRYING TO BE SMART YOU STUPID ASSHAT?!?!" The bones came horizontally, nearly breaking one of his legs-bones with the force. 

"HOW DID YOU NOT REALIZE HOW PERFECT THEY COULD'VE BEEN TO GIVE THE UNDERGROUND MORE OF OUR KIND?!?" Gaster looked at this small child. 

They were to be warriors. 

They would've helped take human souls.

They would be his gift to Asgore.

Three purple-eyed blasters floated, poised above her. Aimed at him.

"THEY WERE TO BE YOUR VICTIMS!!! AND I REFUSE TO BECOME ANOTHER!!" The blasters fired point-blank at the skeleton. One hit his skull, one the upper body, the last hit his legs. He was losing health as she didn't stop firing at him.

Fireballs and spears hit the blasters as large hand grabbed her by the waist, pulling her away. She screamed and struggled with her might. Her 12-year-old body was no match for the king. Another doctor ran over and was trying to pull off the bones keeping the Royal Scientist pinned to the wall, but they would barely budge. They were too deep into the wall. 

Everyone heard the crinkling of paper as it fell from her sweater and onto the floor. Pictures of the boys in various states fluttered at their feet. Transcripts of their days, of Gasters thoughts, of their suffering were laid there for all to see. 

Asgore saw these, and looked at his oldest friend. Bubblegum freed herself from his arms, held the bent box with both hands, and threw them at Gaster. The lid came off, dust flew out, and went PUFF onto him. The dust hit his skull, his jacket, and shirt. There was a loud crack as two Handplates smashed into his lower jaw and clattered to the ground. 

Asgore stood shocked at this. Trying to assess the situation at hand. Finally he ordered, "Pick up these papers, and those plates. Bring them to the throne room at once. I need to look these over. Persia, get Alphys at once. Ferlene, get Undyne eminently. Rocksan, tell the board we need to cancel the meeting, something came up. I need to get this child under control." 

They all scrambled to follow his orders. As Bubblegum was being dragged away. All Gaster could hear through the pounding headache was the child screaming, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAAAAAUUUUULT!!! YOU RUINED EVERYTHIIIIIIING!!! YOU KILLED THEEEEEEEEM!!! NOOOOOOO AAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Gaster passed out. He lost a fifth of his health. In three minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~

Gaster was unconscious as he laid in the medical bay. A bandage over his eye and jaw as they healed. Two doctors were using their magic to heal his leg, another worked on his small skull fractures, and Alphys could only watch. Her claws trembled from her room. Watching everything on the monitor. Hovering over keys and papers. Hovering, over the files. Asgore had already translated them, and read them over. Now it was her job to read them, and decide how to handle the papers. 

Flicking a switch, Bubblegum was eating soup with Asgore. His robes traded out for a blue-flower shirt and sweatpants. Bubblegum changed into a simple red dress, with frills at the sleeves and bottom. The child hasn't gotten any nicer, when she spoke, it was harsh and full of acid. Except when asked about food, that was the one exception. Mostly she stayed quiet, like now.

It had been three days since the tantrum. Gaster had a concussion, only able to wake up for a couple hours at a time. No one was sure what to do with either of them. Gaster had done disgraceful things to his children, and yet tried to raise Bubblegum. Somehow, it didn't fit. He was a harsh monster at times, against humans, even at her. This… was something else.

Alphys didn't know to think, let alone how to ACT. Her friend… did experiments behind everyone's back. Tried to… make… children to kill. Alphys bit the claws on her left hand while the other was hovering over the mouse. Her scaly arm bare while she watched the last two skeletons barely survive. 

There was beeping coming from nearby. She snapped out of her trance, letting out a squeak at the intruder. It was just a microwave telling her the noodles were done. Walking over, the dinosaur looked to the left where Mettaton was sleeping. He was testing out a humanoid body, by seeing how much power it needed. He was sound asleep, draped over the microwave. Already out of power after four hours. At least he was quiet.

Opening the door, she pulled out the noodles and went back to the desk. The child was heading to her room, until she glanced to the left. A large chain was blocking her from going downstairs. Guzzling down the noodles, she didn't know that Bubblegum had already left the house. 

Down the steps, through the halls, to the Barrier. There she sat next to the light blue soul. Leaning on it as she watched the black, and white colors of the Barrier spread out through the room. Black. White. Black. White. She turned her gaze to the little souls trapped in their containers. There were minor scratches on top of each from her visits. 

The child spoke aloud. "Can you still see through your containers? What were your favorite colors? Was it different from your souls?" They never gave an answer, and she couldn't answer them either. 

Only a moment she stayed, then getting up and leaving again. No glitching or anything. Just… walking back upstairs.

Alphys finished her noodles, not knowing that Bubblegum was down there, when something started beeping. Turning around, the microwave was off. She checked the cameras. Gaster was asleep. What was going on? She checked all the cameras, they were fine until...why was the Ruins camera broken? Wait...checking the cameras, the one on Gaster’s home was destroyed too. The one on the Snowdin sign, the rock bridge, and foggy area that wasn't helpful. 

The Waterfall cameras picked up a human walking around the Underground. In a panic, she sent an emergency message to Asgore, the scientists, and the royal guards. A human was in the Underground and going through it fast. 

Asgore got the message first. He stood up to look for the child. She was sitting on the banister. He told her what Alphys said.

She didn't do anything.

Just sat there resting her chin on her folded-up legs. 

He sighed and walked past her to his room. Getting out his robes and armor.

The last human was here, at the worst possible time.

~~~~~~~~~~

Undyne would soon face the human child. Polishing the last of her chipped armor with a new rag. This was the last soul. The last human they needed. Once the soul was in their grasp, monsters would… could… be free. Asgore looked to the young Captain of the Royal Guard. Her fiery hair shifting with each rub on her armor. 

"Be safe down there, my friend. I would hate to see all that training going to waste." Through his lighthearted tone, there was sorrow there too. She turned to him, wild eyed with a toothy smile. "Yeah! Don't worry about me. This punk won't know what hit em'!" Her smile faltered as Asgore looked to the floor. She put down the rag and patted the king's shoulder. "Hey, it's ok. I'll be just fine. Soon we'll all be free. This will all be in the past." He hunched over, "That's what I'm afraid of." 

Undyne wrapped her blue, scaly arms around him. He held her in his armor-clad arms. This was it.

Half an hour passed. 

Tick. 

Tick. 

Tick. 

Tick.

Tiick.

Tiiiiick

Tiiiiiiiii-

-iiiick.

Bubblegum walked alone through the greying halls of the lab. Her hand outstretched, to let her bony finger tips graze the cold walls. Chirring, whirring, churring, bing, chirring, whirring. Buzzing around her skull as the noise of this place finally came to her skull. This was better than the consuming silence. When she tittered on the edge of the devouring void, sharp reality, and a white abyss, there was nothing to hear there. Not even herself.

The child looked around at the large room. 

Beds. 

Messy covers. 

Clean sheets. 

Empty beds. 

Moaning patients. 

Single skeleton.

The child kept a sharp bone up her ribcage. String could tie up more than craft projects. As she walked down the lane of beds, a feline doctor whistled. Turning around, the child was standing in front of a large body of armor, and a meek scientist. She raised an eye in confusion. "Arms up Bubblegum. He needs to pat you down, ok?" Lazily her arms here raised halfway up. The dog patted, and patted, and patted until she patted him back. He didn't feel anything on her, and he loved pets, so she was allowed to roam again. 

She roamed straight to Gaster. He was awake at the moment. Her cold, hard gaze bore holes into his soul. Her voice was lilting when she asked, "Do humans have skin?" Tired, the old skeleton just nodded. There was no response from her. Simply turning her back, reaching under her silver, sleeveless shirt. Pulling out a bone. Taking a single step, and feeling herself fall to the ground. 

Stunned for a moment, the child pondered what she tripped over. There was pressure on her leg. Rolling herself over, she saw Gaster on the ground with her. Old, fueled sockets watched her.

As she started to stand, there was a tug on her pants. Gaster's jaw opened, while the silence came in. 

*There's no sound here.

Gaster had fallen through the bed, though it was odd how he felt its pressure. Light, heavy, empty. 

*We need a human soul. I need their soul.

She kicked his hand away. Shoving him under the bed. Tick tock. Tick tock. "We need a better option," her underlying PERSEVERANCE was clear to him. Her bone left on the ground. Peeking out from under a bed.

Click.

Clack.

Click.

Clack.

Click.

The monster looked behind a corner to see a computer. Stepping closer, a weary voice called out, "H-hey! What are y-you doing here? Sh-shouldn't you be at the castle?" Time wasn't frozen. "Bored," was the dull reply. The skeletons sockets drifted to the computer screen. It wasn't anime, manga, or the Undernet. It was the human. Short brown hair. Blue and pink striped shirt. Skin what looked yellow in their light. They stood in front of Undyne. A stick in one hand. A tutu around their waist. A child, in Waterfall.

Bubblegums sockets flickered with a violet light. Before the dinosaur could say anything, the girl was walking away. Hands folded into tight fists. Stuffed into the pockets of her black sweater.

Click.

Clack

Cliiiiiick.

Claaaaaaack.

Finally she stopped to lay down on the patterned floor. Closing her sockets to think about this. All there was in the vast darkness, were spikes. Breaking around her, rising to impressive heights around her bony body. Angles that shouldn't be possible. They arched over her. Blocking out the light from all around. Surrounding her. Sharp points that pointed right at her. Her personal HELL.

The ground started to shake. Rattle. Call? Call… calling. Someone was calling to her. Everything vanished. Her sockets popped open. Quickly she sat up. Looking around frantically. Grey walls, checkered floor. A dream. Probably, just a dream. There in front of her, was the human. Bubblegum breathed a sigh of relief, and anxiety. She hadn't met a human before. 

"Are you ok? I saw tears," asked the child. Wiping her face, huh, there were tears. "Oh. Nightmares. A uh… bad one." The human nodded. "I get those too. Sharp objects, and the end of everything." Her sockets lit up, "That was my dream too." The two looked at eachother, then she heard scaly footsteps. "Follow me," she whispered to the human, "We need to get you past Asgore." The child tugged her sweater, "Wait, I'm supposed to see Asgore. To get to the Barrier." 

Bubblegum wanted to say more, but noises were getting closer. She grabbed the child sleeve and pulled, "We don't need Asgore right now. Come on. I know a shortcut." The pair almost sprinted through the long halls. Twisting and turning, backtracking once. 

The child pulled out of the skeleton grasp. "Hey! We don't have time. We NEED to-" they were shocked to feel the soft skin of the humans hand. It was a little smaller than her own. The child looked shocked too. A little, scared. Letting out a sigh, her voice softened, "We need to hurry. Guards will be here soon, if they catch us we will BOTH be in trouble." The human sighed, but agreed.

In a few minutes, they were in the bed-room. One guard was watching them, puzzled. Bubblegum ignored him, "Ok. Just past here aaaaaand-" something tripped her over. The human fell right next to her. They groaned for a moment, then they couldn't hear anything at all. Bubblegum snapped her head to the right. Empty. To the left. Empty. Behind her, there he stood. A sharp bone phasing through the bed behind her.

Her eyes flashed lilac as she scrambled to the human. Gaster glared at them from where he stood. Leaning on a bone of his. Long, thin, annoying. Bubblegum's face showed disgust and anger.

*How the hell did you figure that shit out?

His expression was full of malice and hatred.

*You have such a foul mouth, being with a foul human doesn't help.

His fingers were jagged when he signed. She was fast and sliding towards the human.

*Hell yeah I did. My first word was 'fuck.'

He narrowed his sockets at them. One glowing socket. 

*Give me. The human soul.

The skeleton child stared at him, glanced at the human, their glowing red soul, his white fading soul. Her sockets softened. 

*Seven humans… seven souls to break… seven souls… souls...

Tears welled up as she looked at her surrogate father. 

*They are nothing but… souls. To you.

He limped over, and put a hand on her skull. For a few moments.

*They are humans. They locked us down here. Now, they face the consequences. 

He turned to the human child who pathetically clutched a stick. One hand holding onto Bubblegum's sweater sleeve. He shot up a bone and watched it pierce the human soul. Bubblegum turned towards them. Watching their HP drop. She pulled the child to her.

He explained, *They're just humans.

Her sockets were empty. The human was in pain. She turned to him, sorrowful, and knocked him over with his own bone. 

A loud scream boomed through the halls as time was moving forward again. The feline doctor raced over to check him. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you?" Gaster groaned as he felt pain surge through his bones like a flood. Bubblegum tossed away the bones that missed the child. Picking them up by the soul, and setting them on her back. 

Before the guards could get her, she ran. Sprinting through the hallway as dogs, fire, and other monsters got in her way. Tossing bones to distract the dogs nipping at her heels. Screaming as she took the hit of the fire blasts. Dodging the sick monsters as she continued through the labyrinth of halls.

Finally, finally she reached an error spot. Right in front of Asgore's castle. Between the door frame and the door. The human had been knocked unconscious. His attacks did that. Wasting no time, she phased through the walls, taking the shorter way to the stairs. The living room, kitchen, living room, stairs. 

As she descended the steps, her mind went in circles about all this. The souls were once people. Those people were dead now. She had never seen proof of their existence. Like it was… nothing... Like they were never there. Like they… were...

"Human child." Asgore stood at the foot of the stairs. Bubblegum didn't even notice him on her descent. Didn't even realize she wasn't in the walls anymore, until now. 

Frisks baggy clothes hid the white of the skeleton bones. "I-" He interrupted her gruffly, "I know what you were planning. Letting yourself go. Or letting monster kind go. I..." There was a loud clang. The smell of fire. "...won't let you." 

Everything. 

Became.

Darker.

She heard the swoosh of the Kings cape. There was a tug on the child's shirt. 

"Your soul will be mine. Forever. "

Bubblegum SCREAMED BLOODY MURDER. LIFTING THE KING WITH THE LAST OF HER MAGIC AND THREW HIM AGAINST THE STAIRS. The human stayed on her back as she ran as fast as she could to the barrier. Screaming all the way. Her tiny footsteps would never be enough to get away. She couldn't run from this. From them. But she could run. She could do something.

Just as she reached the Barrier, there was the clanging of metal in the distance. Crashing just in front of the Barrier, Bubblegum laid the human in front it. She started pounding on the ever changing wall. She screeched at the Barrier, "SOMEOOOOONE!!! ANYOOOOONE!!! HELP UUUUUS!!! " Her small hands left no impact on the Barrier. 

Asgore was a fourth of the way there.

"PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP US!!! SAVE US PLEASE ANYONE!!! " Looking around frantically, the twisted-on tops of the soul containers. Her voice was still ever present as the lids stayed shut. Desperate, she tried to summon more bones, but the fact these were once alive, and the fear in her, she couldn't do it. 

Asgore was three fourths of the way there.

Going back to the Barrier. She pounded again at it. "SAVE US HELP US!!! SOMEONE PLEEEAAAASE!!! ANYONE HELP US!!! " 

The souls behind her began to glow more brightly. 

Frisk laid asleep just in front of the barrier. Their soul, began to glow as well. 

"SOMEOOOOOONE!!! ANYOOOOOOOONE!!! " 

Asgore stepped into the room. His trident right by his side. 

Bubblegum grabbed the child and protected them with her body. 

One hand wrapped around their waist.

Bubblegum's eyes shone bright purple as she let out her loudest scream.

" SAVE UUUUUUUUUUUUS "

All seven souls glowed bright.

The Barrier...

Shattered.

Cracking all around.

A spider web of grey cracks.

Bubblegum stood up, the human in her arms, and ran through it. It crumbled around her.

In front of her was dozen humans staring back at her. She tripped and fell down. Frisk rolled off her body. One of the humans pointed at them. 

Asgore's trident crashed onto the ground as the tips cracked on the rocky surface. Bubblegum threw herself on their body. "NO DONT HURT THEM DONTHURTTHEM PLEEEAAASE!!!" Her bones rattled...in fear as she looked at them.

Laying in front of them, was one human child, and one skeleton child. Crying and holding the human desperately in their arms. 

Asgore stepped closer and the skeleton started to scream, then cried just as fast. 

This skeleton was protecting a human. Keeping them safe.

Their faces turned to the king. Two humans went to the kids, shielding them their own bodies. Two humans had their attacks ready. A bat and ball, needles and thread. 

"I think we need to back off," said the one with the bat. "Better yet, tell us why your own kind is so afraid of you," needles said in a soft, condescending tone. 

The King looked around him.

These were nine humans. 

Adults, children.

you called out for help, and somebody came

He fell to his knees, and sobbed into his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bubblegum layed on her sweater, as she looked at the sky. Not black like she though, more of a dark purple… violet. That might've been it. Stars of every color binked at her as she watched. Behind her, the booming voice of the King was addressing the Underground. They were free now. 

Metal footsteps came by the entrance of the cave, along with crunching shoes. Calmly she asked, "Are there black stars in the sky? You wouldn't be able to see them through, because they're black." A tall figure sat next to her. "When you look at the sky, do they think you can see them, cause you have to look at the black so much?" 

Without turning her head, she knew who was there. "Well… it's not black exactly, but still. Black, unseeable, stars. I wonder if they exist." The figure said nothing.

"So… my Dad is my Grandpa. And my Grandpa is a bad person. Tried to raise me… but he hated that. Liked to pretend he didn't have a family," her somber tone left them aching. The figure layed next to her. Looking up at the sky.

"I dunno if I'm gonna be his kid anymore. I don't think Asgore would let that happen. Frisk, the other kid, said that Toriel, someone they met, was willing to take us in..." She lifted a hand to the sky. Looking at the contrast of her bones and the dotted sky. The figure shifted in her direction.

"I think i'll take that offer. Having a sibling might be nice. And-and i'll get a mom!" Her arms were crossed on her chest. The figure did nothing.

"... I don't think I can forgive what's happened. I don't know if I can trust doctors or scientists ever again. I can't forgive what has been done," her voice was as monotone as her bones.

"Maybe when I'm bigger, I'll be able to say I'm sorry. But… they will have to be ready, as well." Her voice cracked as she almost began to sob. "I can't do this alone anymore… it's too… painful." She covered her tear-stricken sockets with a dirty sweater sleeve. The figure didn't touch her as she tried to calm herself down.

"I… refuse to be… alone in this life. I just… can't do that." Her voice became desperate as she talked faster. "I need people I need… responses… I need someone to care about me, and not for what I could have been, if left alone." She turned her head away from the figure. "I can't have a repeat. I just… I just can't. Not like my parents. Not like my birth Dads...I want you to understand… but you wont… you won't..."

The figure laid on their back, on the rocky ground. Closing tired eyes as they could feel their life slowly coming to an end. In a few decades or so, they would be dust too. Alone, like they... wanted?

Bubblegum would have a proper home, because a human wanted her too.

Because she wanted to fix a problem no one realized could be fixed.

But now they would never see each other again.

There were clouds on the horizon.

It's going to rain soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to help myself get over the horrible stuff that happened in Handplates. I could never forgive Gaster for his actions. The boys i would love to hold and keep safe, but Handplates belongs to Zarla, and that is their story. I hope you were able to enjoy my fanfic of a fanfic


End file.
